


Touch Me

by ameerkatofficial



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Boys Being Boys, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Kink Exploration, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Content, teen sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameerkatofficial/pseuds/ameerkatofficial
Summary: Moritz is staying over at Melchior's for the night. Really vague ass shit I wrote at 5 in the morning...which is likely the time frame for these events anyway!





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> um...gay?
> 
>  
> 
> *see end for translations*

_Where I go, when I go there..._

_No more whispering, anymore..._

The morn' was cold, restless as the boys seemed to lay on top of each other, simply thinking, sharing a bed, sharing a presence and a space in reality and time as they wondered softly against the sleepy air if either of them had truly bothered to sleep, for last they remembered tired chuckles of being on distant ships, simply sailing into infinity, off the edge of the world if they could, simply to see what it was to sail upon the stars.

The stars were still visible through Melchior's bedroom window as the sky set to a gentle robin's egg blue and the moon sank lower into the sky like a clouded pearl.

Moritz looked to his side then, curious if his friend was as awake as he was, only to see those brilliant eyes looking back at him, just waking up as a soft smile accompanied them.

_"Guten Morgen."_

_"Und dir."_

There were tired chuckles in reply, breathy and smoky in the morning air, as Moritz nudged his friend, his curly locks filling Melchior's nose. He pulled the other in closer in response, wanting for warmth against the chill, and Moritz was pliant, feeling the chill just as well in his bones. But his friend smelled fine, like the dinner from Fanny Gabor from the night before, like smoke and fire and embers, like contentedness, so he nuzzled in further, enjoying the warmth his taller friend provided him, enveloping him, as Melchior did the same, enjoying his presence, his shape, the way he curled up so perfectly...

" _Du bist wunderschön..._ " murmured Melchior in his tired, gravelly tone, stroking through his friend's unruly mess of curls.

" _Ja_?" giggled Moritz, " _Du bist lustig._ "

_"Lustig?"_

_"Ja..."_

Melchior kissed upon the top of the mass of curls, pressing in hard and laughing into it, the vibrations causing Moritz to laugh aloud as well, his breaths beating into Melchior's neck as the boy continued on with this silly game.

 _"Ich bin deine Frau?"_ Moritz's voice was a wisp against the molten morning, melting and molding so slowly...

 _"Nein!"_  Melchior giggled to his friend, and the two were abuzz with this crackling like lighting, boyish energy of tickling and kissing and playing until--

Melchior took Mortiz's lips, and suddenly the crackling energy halted, became static as they stayed, Moritz's eyes wide, shocked and unsure, only sure of the sudden warmth that came to his face, to his cheeks, to his lips...

_"Halt?"_

_"Ah...n-n-nein?"_

It was a game, wasn't it? A silly little game to play, that grew even sillier as Melchior silently slipped his tongue into Moritz's mouth, and then it grew into something further than a game, for Moritz tasted hymns, Melchior felt men on distant ships as his hands landed on the other's hips, then touched him lower down... _where the figs lied..._

And yet this seemed to be bliss somehow, from simple touches, simple tastes, how dampness felt against him until with a wet gasp he felt a sticky release into Melchior's hand, then laid back, feeling as if he were melting then into the sheets, breathless and flushed and giggling somehow, however puzzled...

_"Melchior?"_

And still there was this static between them, electricity that clung to the air like the aftermath of a lightning strike, as Melchior sat ruddy, his eyes downcast as he donned a nervous smile.

_"Moritz..."_

He was _dripping..._

Moritz's eyes widened once again as he regarded the other, how sticky he was, how much wildness seemed to be in him, contained. The boy was timid then, even as he had previously curled so well to every touch, gasped so wantonly, now his fingers simply brushed upon the other, clearly _daunted._

_"Mein Gott im Himmel..."_

But he soon fell upon the other's hymns, wanting to feel them again as his palm felt Melchior's veins, until sappiness soon bled out with a sigh that felt... _so nice!_

And they fell again into casual laughter, though now nerves pushed it through, as well as a newly formed bond between them whilst they laid back down side by side, sweaty and anxious as the bright blue burned brighter beside the billowing, half closed curtains, and their heartbeats intensified just as well.

**Author's Note:**

> gay.
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Good Morning
> 
> And to you too
> 
> You are very beautiful...
> 
> Yeah? You are funny...
> 
> Funny?
> 
> Yeah...
> 
> Am I your wife?
> 
> No!
> 
> Stop?
> 
> N-N-No...
> 
> My God in Heaven...


End file.
